La reminiscencia de una memoria
by AliceXxAmi
Summary: De pronto todo se derrumbo, hubiera deseado evitar escuchar aquellas palabras, que debía hacer? Como se suponía que reaccionaria a eso?. -"Sakura, estas bien?" -"Yo...yo.."- Por que debía ser así?...Shaoran... -"Que odioso es el hermano de Meiling"-el solo sentir su presencia me afectaba era tan...despreciable -"Pero se parece a..." -"No! "-entristecí al recordar.
1. Chapter 1

LA REMINISCENCIA DE UNA MEMORIA

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Hola a todos ^^ espero les guste la historia, puede que el principio no sea bueno, es mi primer fanfic y realmente me gustaría que comentaran…prometo que mas tarde se pondrá un poco interesante.  
Los personajes de Pertenecen a CLAMP yo solo…solo creo historias con ellos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

…SAKURA…

_OHHH suspire tras enterarme de que las vacaciones de verano al fin terminaban, las pasaríamos en familia (al menos eso me habían informado), mi padre, Fijitaka Kinomoto era arqueólogo y profesor de universidad; mi hermano Touya Kinomoto estaba estudiando medicina junto con su mejor amigo, el gentil Yukito Tsukishiro (mi amor platónico :3)._

_Mi mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo Daidouji desde hace ya tres años estudiaba en Inglaterra, existía la posibilidad de que yo también estudiara la preparatoria en el extranjero…pero a mis 16 años de edad aun no quería separarme de mi familia, ya que siendo la única mujer en casa debía encargarme de los quehaceres, y digo la única porque mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña… no la recuerdo muy a bien pero mi padre tiene fotografías y de vez en cuando me poso frente a su retrato, platico mis penas y alegrías… muchos pensaran que es una tontería, pero yo en verdad creo que mi madre puede escucharme desde donde quiera que se encuentre._

_-Monstruo—escuche la voz de mi hermano entrar por la puerta._

_-¡Te eh dicho que no me llames así!—dije furiosa (aun teniendo sus 23 años seguía siendo fastidioso)._

_-¿Preparaste la cena?—pregunto haciendo caso omiso a mi queja._

_-Si—respondí secante._

_-No está envenenada cierto?_

_-Touya—escuche una angelical voz que hiso que inmediatamente me sonrojara—Hola pequeña Sakura—sonrió._

_-H…Hola Yukito—respondí un tanto nerviosa y ahí estaba nuevamente la sonrisa por la cual me derretía una y mil veces._

_-Monstruo cierra la boca que pueden entrar las moscas—comento mi hermano con un tono burlón._

_-Está cerrada—me limite a decir._

_Durante la cena Yukito y Touya conversaban a cerca de la escuela y cosas triviales, yo me enfocaba más en comer…estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de la rica comida que había hecho, de haber sabido que Yukito vendría hubiera hecho una de mis especialidades._

_-¿Sakura que tal la escuela?—pregunto de repente Yukito._

_-Etto… bien—respondí._

_-¿Te ha ido bien?_

_-Sii_

_-¿Y tienes novio?_

_-…a—casi me ahogaba con la comida, sentí como un silencio sepulcral gobernaba en el comedor, mi hermano tenía el ceño fruncido y me observaba—no_

_-¿Enserio?…siendo una chica tan linda me extraña Sakura—Yu...Yukito me creía linda? (el sonrojo en mi cara no se hizo esperar)._

_-Lo más seguro es que los ahuyente…los monstruos suelen hacer eso—mi hermano siempre con sus comentarios molestos, lo mire con enojo y lo patee por debajo de la mesa._

_-Bien…me retiro—hablo Yukito distrayéndome de fulminar con la mirada a mi hermano—tengo que preparar mis maletas_

_-¿Maletas?—pregunte es que acaso Yukito planea salir de viaje?_

_-Si—me sonrió—Iremos a un curso a EEUU_

_-¿Iremos? ¿Acaso Touya también?_

_-Si—hablo mi hermano limpiándose la boca._

_-¿Papá lo sabe?_

_-No pero… se lo diré cuando regrese del trabajo_

"_Se suponía que el verano lo pasaríamos en familia" pensé…bueno no es como si me importase tanto eso de la unión familiar pero, ese no era el punto, últimamente no nos mirábamos mucho por el estudio y trabajo de mi hermano; las constantes salidas de mi padre más sus clases en la universidad, y yo…sola en la casa. Estar sola no era tan desagradable, bueno nunca me importo eso, era una joven tranquila, pacifica, estudiosa (a pesar de odiar a muerte las matemáticas), podía adaptarme a las cosas nuevas, y de vez en cuando tímida. PERO, PERO EL TEMA DE ESTE VERANO SERIA "__PASARLO EN FAMILIA"__._

_Más tarde Yukito se fue y mi hermano lo acompaño, ya que pasaría al supermercado para comprar algunos accesorios para su viaje. Me dedique a lavar los trastes y recoger la mesa mientras reflexionaba acerca de que la familia KINOMOTO se distanciaba cada vez más, lo único que me faltaba era que me enviaran lejos, muy lejos de Tomoeda…_

_-Sakura—llamo mi padre_

_-¿Si?_

_-Veras, esta vacaciones me ha surgido un trabajo en el extranjero_

_-ohh…veo que todos saldrán de viaje—eso no podía ser peor…pasar el verano sola en casa no era divertido, todos mis amigos igualmente estarían de vacaciones y Tomoyo no vendría a visitarme esta vez._

_-¿Todos?_

_-Sii Touya también irá a un curso fuera de Japón…tal parece que la soledad será mi amiga—pensé en voz alta_

_-Ohm no, no, no Sakura…tu…bueno te enviare a un curso de verano— ¡eso si podía ser peor! todos respectivamente separados, ¿es que acaso tenia boca de profeta?_

_-Un…un qué?—pregunte nuevamente, teniendo la esperanza de que mis oídos no hubieran escuchado esa terrible frase._

_-Un curso de verano_

_-Sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas—renegué alzando un poco la voz, jamás me habían gustado… una vez asistí a uno y tuve una mala experiencia, además ahí solo hacían parecer a los niños una tortura de supervivencia era como una especie de campamento._

_-Lo sé Hija pero no me gustaría que te quedaras sola en casa, el verano es para que te diviertas_

_-¡Exacto! Y no creo conseguir diversión alguna en esos dichosos "cursos de verano"-dibuje las comillas en el aire._

_-Sakura…solo escucha_

_-…-me limite a asentir, estaba algo enojada, esa idea para nada era buena, simplemente no era de mi agrado._

_-Bien veras… Sonomy…_

_-¿La tía Sonomy te metió esa idea? Papá ¡cómo pudiste dejarte influenciar!—explote de pronto._

_-Sakura…te dije que escucharas—volví a asentir—Tomoyo ira contigo…te enviare a Inglaterra con ella_

_-¿Tomoyo ira también?—pregunte sorprendida, al fin una buena noticia en todo este embrollo…ir con mi prima no sería tan malo después de todo._

_-Si—mi padre sonrió, él era tan cálido, que a veces comprendo cómo fue que mi madre se enamoró de el—viajaras mañana por la tarde_

_-Espera… ¿mañana?_

_-Sii_

_-¿Tan pronto?- ¡TAN PRONTO!? Tan pronto se quieren deshacer de mi._

_-Si…ya compre tu boleto de avión_

_-¿A…avión?—odiaba viajar en avión, las pocas veces que acompañaba a papá de viaje, terminaba bañada en vomito (asqueroso de solo recordarlo)._

_-Si…ve a descansar Sakura, ya es un poco tarde_

_-Ok…—la idea de tener un fabuloso verano se había destruido en unas pocas horas._

_Subí a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama observando el techo, inmediatamente vino a mí la idea de marcar al celular a Tomoyo para preguntarle acerca de las vacaciones que pasaríamos internadas en un curso._

_-¿Bueno?—__escuche la voz distorsionada de mi prima_

_-Hola Tomoyo—__salude_

_-Aaaa….Sakurita—__chillo de alegría supuse__— ¿ya te avisaron? ¿Iras verdad?_

_-..Si…-__dije con desgane_

_-Fabuloso! Llevare unos vestidos que últimamente eh cosido para ti_

_-…Que?_

_-No te escuchas muy animada_

_-No lo estoy_

_-mmm… no te preocupes nos divertiremos_

_-…No estoy tan segura, la noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría_

_-Lo imagino…pero estando tú aquí tendré la oportunidad de presentarte a alguien especial_

_-…especial?—__me dejo picada con la situación_

_-Sii—__Tomoyo se escuchaba feliz_

_-oohhh ¿de quién se trata?_

_-Bueno…es… su nombre es Eriol_

_-Y Eriol es…_

_-Mi…mi novio_

_-OHHH_

_-¿Sakurita y tú que me cuentas?_

_-Nada…. Forever alone_

_-mmm no entiendo_

_-¿Que no entiendes?—__pregunte extrañada_

_-Siendo tu una chica tan encantadora—__y ahí estaba el segundo cumplido del día…nuevamente me sonroje, los chicos del instituto no se fijaban mucho en mi, era una joven "cotizada" como ellos decían, muy pocos eran mis amigos; solo Rika, Naoko, Chiharu y su novio Yamasaki. No estaba tan apurada a encontrar el amor, sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría… no sabía cuándo ni cómo…solo…llegaría._

_-…Etto…Tomoyo tengo que colgar ya—__informe para zafarme del tema, sabía que pronto Tomoyo comenzaría con su insistencia en el tema._

_-okey Sakurita mañana nos vemos en el aeropuerto—__aaaa tenía que recordarme mi viaje en avión._

_Esa noche no pude dormir (y no era por la emoción de ir a Inglaterra), mis maletas ya estaban listas, todo el equipaje listo. Papá se levantó temprano para elaborar el desayuno._

_-Buenos días—salude medio adormilada._

_-Buenos días Sakura— respondió papá._

_-Vaya! Creí que el monstruo no se levantaría nunca, pero el apetito no la dejo dormir más—esa era la forma de decirme buenos días._

_-…no—dije, no tenía ganas de discutir en unas horas estaría volando… (En verdad no me agradaba la idea) hacia Inglaterra. Si bien todos viajaríamos a rumbos distintos y la tortura era para mí pero en fin._

_El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, todos hablábamos y decíamos y de vez en cuando mi hermano sacaba sus comentarios fuera de lugar con su insistencia en mi semejanza a un monstruo._

_Una vez en el aeropuerto me despedí de mi padre y de mi hermano, quienes más tarde saldrían igualmente de Japón. Subí al avión procure sentarme alejada de las ventanillas, eso provocaría que las náuseas durante el vuelo se disiparan. Recosté mi cabeza sobre el asiento, me conecte a mis audífonos y cerré los ojos para relajarme._

"_Espero que de todo esto salga algo bueno" pensé…_


	2. Chapter 2

La reminiscencia de una memoria

Espero que disfruten este capítulo…jejeje tan rápido subí el segundo, pero ya lo tenía listo.  
aaaa~ va a haber algunos personajes inventados, espero y les agraden esos personajes n.n  
Bueno aquí les dejo este Cap. Tal vez no sea tan buena, pero iré mejorando con el tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*

CAPITULO 2

…SAKURA…

_¡Haaa! por fin en tierra….no me gustaban las altura pero lo que no tenía previsto era que le vomitaría a la aeromoza encima y para desagrado suyo acababa de comer un rico flan y un par de galletas :9._

_Una vez en el aeropuerto (por cierto baje muy aprisa antes de que la joven decidiera golpearme y lazarme por una ventanilla) vislumbre a Tomoyo parada buscándome desesperadamente con su cámara en mano._

_-SAKURITAAAAAAAAA!—La escuche chillar_

_-Hola Tomoyo— respondí a su "saludo" acercándome a ella con una sonrisa un tanto torcida, por lo ocurrido en el avión._

_-Sakura… ¿tuviste un buen viaje?—pregunto mi tía Sonomy acercándose mientras caminaba con un porte muy elegante típico de ella._

_-…Etto…siii— mentí sinceramente fue el peor de todos los viajes que había realizado… y una aeromoza molesta mirándome con furia se acercaba en nuestra dirección—vámonos, vámonos ya quiero llegar…a….a….a tomar el té— (Sakura dijiste el te? Que rayoz te sucede) pensé para mis adentros._

_Rápidamente salimos del lugar, y pude admirar el hermoso y brillante auto que nos esperaba a fuera; di media vuelta para cerciorarme de que la malvada chica ya no me seguía, pero mi vista fue capturada por un joven castaño acompañado de una joven de pequeña estatura de cabellos blancos y una chica hermosa de ojos color carmesí.. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron fugazmente._

_-Sakura…entremos al auto—aviso Tomoyo jalando mi brazo, asentí e inmediatamente aborde el elegante automóvil._

…SYAORAN…

_Que tedioso viaje, y escuchando las interminables discusiones de Meiling y Kotory… esas dos mocosas no se llevan para nada bien, ¿pero por qué siempre tiene que meterme en sus absurdas niñerías? ¿Qué les había hecho? NADA! Son unas locas, desquiciadas, fastidiosas._

_-Ya quita esa cara—me hablo mi hermana—te arrugaras más rápido_

_-Aléjate, de mi Syaoran—se acercó de pronto Meiling al bajar del avion, y ahí iban de nuevo._

_-TU Syaoran? Disculpa dijiste TU Syaoran?—respondió Kotory sarcásticamente._

_-Si! Algún problema?—contra-ataco Meiling_

_-Disculpe señor Syaoran su transporte espera—llego a mi rescate Wey—se encuentra a la salida del aeropuerto._

_Camine lo más rápido que pude para alejarme de las desquiciadas. Pronto mi hermano tomo mi paso y ya caminaba junto a mí, mientras que Meiling pedía a gritos que la esperáramos. Pero, no lo hicimos. Una vez casi en la entrada reconocí a la novia de Eriol que iba acompañada de una chica castaña a la cual observe detenidamente hasta que me encontré con sus llamativos ojos esmeraldas._

_-Señor, por aquí—hizo un ademan Wey para guiarnos al auto_

_-Gracias—no le di la importancia, era algo pasajero._

_-Bien… estoy cansada—decía Kotory—Meiling cállate!—al escuchar a mi hermana me dio un poco de gracia, Meiling se encontraba callada, bufe ante su comentario._

_-…a—Meiling la miro con furia, las ignore nuevamente, un suspiro salió de mi al mirar hacia la ventana, pasaríamos a la mansión de mi mejor amigo para pasar la noche antes de ir a…_

…SAKURA…

_Llegamos a la casa de Tomoyo, muy amplia o mejor dicha ENORME… _

_-Siéntete como en tu casa—dijo Sonomy—mañana las iré a dejar temprano, así que procuren no desvelarse, tengo que ir al trabajo y probablemente llegue tarde._

–_Gracias—pronuncie_

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

_Que flojera, no me quiero levantar pero yo que recuerde estaba en la casa de Tomoyo. _

_-Buenos días Sakura—me saludo Tomoyo saliendo del baño -veo que te levantaste temprano—_

_-¿Qué tal dormiste?—pregunto_

_-Bien—dije bostezando._

_Pronto bajamos a desayunar y nuevamente partimos… Sonomy dijo que atravesaríamos casi media ciudad para el dichoso curso. No tuve más opción que prepararme mentalmente para el hostigoso viaje._

_Al fin llegamos…casi, casi me venía durmiendo, baje del auto y me parecía un bello lugar, repleto de árboles, hierbas verdes y unas muy hermosas cabañas, pensé que estos paisajes no existían !ha¡ olvidaba el lago, se veía perfectamente claro. Al parecer esto me va a gustar. NO me mentía a mí misma, al ser un lindo lugar no me garantizaba nada; más que tranquilidad y paz… (Eso podía bastarme, pero no por completo)._

_-Chicas, espero que se diviertan—sonrió Sonomy antes de subir al auto y desparecer. Y ahí estaba desapareciendo mi último recurso de poder huir de este lugar._

_-Vamos Sakura, a la cabaña que nos corresponde—hablo Tomoyo, suspire y avanzamos._

_Pronto al terminar de acomodar mis pertenencias salimos a caminar un poco, después de tanto ajetreo quería estirar mis músculos adormecidos._

_Nos sentamos junto al lago, bajo la sombra de un árbol, el Abrego soplaba en mi rostro y hacían que el cabello de Tomoyo revoloteara; inundándome con del aroma que desprendía y era algo embriagador que me hizo marear un poco. Mire sobre mi hombro y pude distinguir a un joven con gafas que se acercaba en nuestra dirección._

_-Hola chicas—nos saludó como si nos conociera…como si me conociera._

_-Hola Eriol—saludo sonriente Tomoyo depositando un suave beso en sus labios. Me quede boquiabierta y pronto recordé lo que habíamos conversado anteriormente. Era algo incómodo…-ella es mi prima, Sakura Kinomoto_

_-Es un gusto—ese chico parecía un principito… lo mire extrañada cuando deposito un beso en mi mano._

_-…Si, lo mismo digo—respondí con una sonrisa forzada._

_-Eriol… sería conveniente que trajeras a tu amigo para presentárselo a Sakura—mmm o era mi imaginación o Tomoyo planeaba emparejarme con el amigo de este tipo?_

_-Etto…no yo…bueno…tengo que ir… ir… a tomar el té— (que me sucedía? Dije nuevamente la excusa del te?) Me sentí avergonzada y un leve sonrojo no se hizo esperar._

_-¿Él te?—pregunte el novio de Tomoyo_

_-…Siii_

_-Sakurita aquí no sirven te—hablo Tomoyo entre risas_

_-Etto… bueno es que tengo sed…iré por una soda—comencé a caminar tratando de alejarme_

_-eee…Kinomoto—hablo Eriol—la cafetería esta por el otro lado—sonrió_

_-aaaa…ya decía yo—regrese y hui por el camino correcto a la cafetería._

…SYAORAN…

_Donde se había metido Eriol?...lo más seguro era que fue inmediatamente a buscar a Daidouji. Logre verlos desde lejos parados frente al lago, me dirigí hacia ellos y los salude._

_-oooh ¿Cómo estas Daidouji?—pregunte más por cortesía que por interés._

_-Bien, gracias Li—me sonrió cortésmente—Te quería presentar a mi prima_

_-ooohh y donde esta ella?—fingí estar interesado_

_-Fue a la cafetería—hablo mi amigo—y tus acompañantes?_

_-…me libre de ellas… de hecho… Daidouji, Kotory fue a tu cabaña, supongo que se quedara contigo._

_-Bien, no hay problema nos sobraba una cama_

_-mmm iré por algo de tomar—dije—oírlas discutir por todo el viaje me dio sed_

_-Bien…nos veremos luego—se despidió Eriol, tomando a su novia, mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía._

_Entre a la cafetería, había poca gente, alcance a ver el dispensador de sodas, me dirigí a el mientras sacaba una moneda del bolsillo. Pero de la nada mi mano choco contra la de una chica castaña…que respiraba esporádicamente, que al igual que yo, estaba a punto de introducir la moneda en la máquina._

_La mire y me miro, ambos nos miramos… yo con el ceño fruncido y ella con una cara semejante a la mía._

_-Etto… llegue primero—me dijo_

_-Yo… estaba más cerca de la máquina que tu—respondí_

_-Pero… fui más veloz que tu—Es que acaso no tenía mejores argumentos con los cuales contra-atacar? Continuábamos mirando retadoramente._

_-Deja de mirarme—dije_

_-Tú comenzaste a mirarme primero—seguimos mirándonos, aproveche su distracción para introducir la moneda primero—Oye!—se quejó, estaba a punto de tomar la soda…cuando me la arrebato._

_-…Que rayoz—me quede sorprendido, ya se encontraba en la puerta de la cafetería…_

_-Fui más veloz que tú—sonrió burlonamente—que lento_

_La vi desaparecer corriendo, esa chica tenía mi soda, que había pagado con mi dinero…._


	3. Chapter 3

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cha-chan! Por alguna extraña razón me está gustando el rumbo que le daré a la historia, será algo dramática solo que tendré que acomodar mis ideas n.n  
Bien aquí otro Capítulo, es el tercero! Wiii! ._. Creo que aquí la única emocionada soy yo XD bueno no importa, espero y les guste ^^

Para aclarar algunas dudas que tienen sobre la historia…ya la había subido esta hace muuucho, pero llegue a tener ciertos detalles y la volví a re-subir… el titulo siempre ha sido "La reminiscencia de una memoria" ^^ espero haber resuelto ese problema.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**La reminiscencia de una memoria**

**CAPITULO 3**

...SAKURA…

_¿A eso se le llamara robo? Mmm…no lo creo, ese tipo poco caballeroso que le costaba dejarme meter la moneda primero a la maquina? Aish! Bueno pero aun así me sentía un poco culpable… ¿debería regresar a dársela? *Meditando* Na! Regrese y no estaban ni Tomoyo ni Eriol…_

_-donde…dónde están?-mire a todos lados buscándolos, no entre en pánico, sabía dónde estaba nuestra cabaña, así que emprendí camino hacia allá! _

_Al entrar me lleve con una sorpresa_

_-creo que me equivoque de lugar- abrí y cerré la puerta inmediatamente al ver a una extraña chica ahí adentro, después de dar como diez vueltas por los alrededores regrese a la misma._

_-¿vas a entrar o te quedaras ahí?- escuche su voz, era un tanto fría que me hizo congelarme_

_-amm…pues…- me parecía haberla visto, pero tal vez era mi imaginación_

_-¿Esas son tus cosas?- señalo mis maletas _

_-…si _

_-bien, ¿Quién eres?- hablaba con autoritarismo los cual me hacía sentir "obligada" a responder, pero… no era más que una mocosa así que no había porque responderle_

_-Sakura! Ya estás aquí- entro de repente Tomoyo- Kotory hola!_

_-Daidouji… ¿Quién es ..?_

_-Ella es mi prima Sakura Kinomoto_

_-ah~ mi nombre es Kotory Li_

_-ella es hermana de… del amigo de Eriol_

_-ahh…-fingí saber de lo que hablaban_

_-si, soy hermana de Shaoran Li, ¿Acaso ella es una de las admiradoras desquiciadas que lo persiguen?_

_¿Perseguirlo?...que acaso no saben que ni siquiera su rostro he visto, como rayos voy a estar obsesionada con él…_

_-aun no lo conoce-justifico Tomoyo_

_-ah! Entonces…¿Por qué quieres conocerlo? Mi hermano no tiene tiempo para pretendientes_

_-Yo no…!_

_-Lo mismo de siempre, todas dicen eso, niña, ya suficiente tiene con la retrasada de Meiling y ahora más?! ¿Eres del club de fans? O ¿Estas por tu cuenta?_

_-Ninguna de las dos, por como reaccionas me das a entender que tu hermano es un principito caprichoso como tú, ni siquiera se dé su existencia y veo que ha de ser un completo problema para mí, en conclusión, NO LO CONOSCO NI ME INTERESA NI ME INTERESARA NUNCA! ¿Comprendes? Y para tu información, no soy ninguna niña! _

_-de acuerdo ya entendí –dijo con ánimo en la voz, note rápido su cambio de actitud, tan pronto como parpadee ya estaba abrazándome- eres la única, a excepción de Daidouji que tiene novio, en no interesarse por mi hermano eso es algo… ¡fantástico…¡-aun no entendía el motivo de su reacción, pero no me interesaba como ya lo había dicho…_

_-ahora deberías desempacar Sakura-se acercó a mi Tomoyo y me libro de Kotory, esa chica me dejaba desconcertada._

_-ah¡ por cierto ¿irán al convivio de bienvenida?- Aish, esas reuniones, fiestas o convivios no eran muy agradables para mí, sobre todo cuando hay demasiadas personas que solo se fijan en los pequeños detalles de los demás, creo que soy muy idealista, pero realmente odio eso._

_-Claro!- respondió Tomoyo- Sakura y yo iremos_

_-¡¿Eh?!- ya había hablado por mi_

_-Sí, iremos Sakura- como siempre Tomoyo conocía cada una de mis expresiones de fastidio._

_-…muy bien…-reí con nerviosismo_

_-Genial, las veré más tarde- salió rápidamente del lugar, esa chica sí que era rara._

…SHAORAN…

_Olvide cuantas veces había maldecido a aquella chica, suspiraba resignado y no es que fuera la última soda del mundo, pero… me sentía realmente molesto, grrrr , bueno lo dejaría pasar, no soy muy rencoroso, cuando la vea le cobrare la moneda, pero sería muy tacaño de mi parte, ¿Soy un caballero cierto? Lo soy! Si lo soy._

_Camine solo por el lugar y alguien se me lanzo por detrás_

_-Shaoran y Eriol?-reconoci la voz de mi hermana_

_-mmm supongo que con Daidouji_

_-De hecho…No, ella esta con su prima _

_-ah! Entonces no sé dónde está el bastardo de Eriol_

_-mmm bueno…¿ya conociste a la prima de Daidouji?- cambio muy rápido de tema_

_-no tengo el disgusto de conocerla_

_-¿Por qué estás tan molesto?_

_-Ah~-suspire- es que una chiquilla…_

_-Bueno ya me voy- me interrumpió_

_-ok ¬¬-me quede solo nuevamente, no tenía absoluto interés de conocer a la prima de Daidouji, por el momento estaba enojado y frustrado, me sorprendió que solo por esa pequeña acción me encontrara en este estado. Tal vez… ¿será porque nadie nunca me ah hecho eso? Bueno a excepción del idiota de Eriol._

_Y hablando sobre él, apareció de la nada asustándome un poco, creo que tengo poderes de invocación._

_-Shaoran- me dio unas palmadas en la espalda- ¿porque estas tan tenso?_

_-¡Aish! No me toques así- dije cuándo comenzó a acariciarme el rostro_

_-Ni creas que dejare a Tomoyo por un maldito cara bonita como tu- esta vez me dio una cachetada_

_-no tengo la paciencia para soportarte_

_-woa, ¿Quién ha hecho enfadar a esta alma tan sensible?-dijo sarcástico_

_-¡Aish! Sabes que suenas como chica?, no sé qué rayos te vio Daidouji_

_- eso es algo que… no vio en ti- sonrío orgulloso_

_Ciertamente Daidouji era una chica muy linda y sobresaliente entre las demás, hubo un momento en el que me llego a gustar, pero…no era mi tipo y entonces el desgraciado de Eriol fue el ganador entre muchos de los pretendientes que ella tenía, realmente no lo entiendo, es un completo… no se que es pero tal vez me siento celoso._

_-¿Ya conociste a la prima de Tomoyo?_

_-No…- la dichosa prima ya me tenía arto, ¿Cuál era el afán de conocerla? ¿Acaso era una Alienígena? Si lo fuera…tal vez, solo tal vez tendría un poco de interés en verla._

_-Es realmente bonita_

_-¿Y?_

_-Shaoran…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Me preocupa tu falta de interés por las chicas, estoy comenzando a creer que…_

_-¿Y que si así fuera? ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que me gustas en este instante?_

_-Ya te dije que no dejare a Tomoyo por ti- lo empuje levemente- y si así fuera…- rio un poco- no eres mi tipo, eres fastidioso y gruñón_

_-Tu eres más fastidioso_

_-Yo solo podría darte mi amistad- hablo dramáticamente, sonreí un poco_

_-Ya deja ese tema atrás-comencé a caminar, y nuevamente me sumí en mis pensamientos, no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza…pero no sabía si era por rencor o por algo más…pero no me podía permitir eso._


End file.
